


Overprotected

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: He meant well, you know he did. It didn't stop you from openly defying him, however.





	Overprotected

**Author's Note:**

> **Request** : Can you do a fic where Bucky and reader are expecting and he gets ticked off when the team does anything harsh or forceful around her as the protective bear he is
> 
> Combined with:
> 
> Can I request a overprotective Steve or Bucky x reader, maybe someone gets to close to the reader and makes her feel uncomfortable

To say Bucky was protective before would be an understatement. He treated you like you were fragile, like you would break with even the slightest gust of wind. Trying to go on missions that had even the slightest hint of danger without Bucky throwing an almighty bitch fit was impossible without lying to him, something you had no desire to do. Now there was no way he would let you go on any type of mission, it was out of the question. Even simple surveillance or recon missions were off the table. Your sparring sessions with the other Avengers even put Bucky on edge, he didn’t like how rough Sam and Steve would get with you. It wasn’t because he thought you were weak or incapable of defending yourself, he knew that wasn’t true and that you could defend yourself just fine. It was that he didn’t know what he would do with himself if you were hurt, or worse. He didn’t know if he could forgive himself for not being there to protect you.

This was all amplified when you got pregnant.

You hadn’t planned to get pregnant, the two of you were careful. Of course that’s what everyone seems to say when it comes to an unplanned pregnancy. You had freaked out at first, refusing to accept it. You weren’t ready, this wasn’t in your plan. This wasn’t in your five year plan, this wasn’t in your ten year plan. Hell you didn’t know if this was even in  _any_ plan. It took you two weeks to work up the nerve to tell Bucky. You had no idea how he would react, the two of you had never talked about kids, the topic had never even come up. After all he had been through you didn’t know if he would  _ever_ want kids.

You of course had nothing to worry about, Bucky was ecstatic. He never thought he would have the chance at kids or even a family. You had given him a second chance at life and there was no way in hell he was going to let that slip away. This caused him to be a  _bit_ more overprotective than usual.

You were about three months pregnant and you were sitting in the gym watching Sam and Steve spar, silently fuming that you weren’t allowed to join in. Bucky had all but threatened their lives to ensure they wouldn’t let you join, no matter how much you begged and pleaded. But Bucky wasn’t there, he had reluctantly accepted a short mission. You watched Sam leave the gym and you pushed yourself up off the floor and strolled over to Steve.

“Rogers! You have some free time?”

He smiled at you before realizing what you were about to ask. “(Y/N), no,”

“Come on Steveee, Bucky isn’t even here. Just some hand to hand, nothing too rough.” You gave him a pleading look, hoping he would finally break.

He thought about it for a second and looked at you sternly. “Nothing rough, just hand to hand?”

“Just hand to hand.”

He stared at you for a second and then smiled. “Okay, let’s go.”

You had been sparring and joking around for about 20 minutes when  _it_ happened. You had almost caught him off guard. Almost. Steve had caught your arm and spun you around, putting you in a chokehold and before you could get out of it  _he_  walked in.

Bucky’s voice boomed across the gym. “ROGERS!”

Steve let you go and the both of you spun around to see Bucky angrily marching across the gym, heading straight for Steve.

“Bucky wait,” He ignored you and continued to grab Steve and twist his arm back.

“I thought I told you to not let her spar, you absolute dip-shit.” Bucky let go of Steve’s arm and gave him a light shove forward before turning to you.

He lightly held your face in his hands and gave you a light kiss on the forehead before moving his hands to hover lightly over your stomach.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?” Concern was etched into his voice.

You gave him a small smile. “No Buck I’m fine, it was just hand to hand. Nothing too rough.”

He turned his head towards Steve and opened his mouth to say something but you interrupted. “It was my idea. Not Steves. Cut him some slack please?”

He looked back at you and began to smile, placing his hand back on your stomach. “Maybe we don’t do that again? I just worry. I don’t want anything to happen.”

You placed your hand on top of his and leaned up to give him a small kiss. “Promise. I missed you.”

He pulled you in tight and wrapped his arms around you. “I missed you too.”


End file.
